Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emulsion producing apparatus for producing an emulsion, a mixture of liquid fuel and water, and its combustion system. To be more precise, it is an object for producing an emulsion by agitatedly mixing liquid fuel and water and burning it. It also pertains to the realization of a low pollution, highly efficient emulsion producing apparatus and its combustion system for burning the emulsion.